


Ladybug fucks up bad, and Chat Noir gets the love he finally deserves

by god_pf_yaoi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_pf_yaoi/pseuds/god_pf_yaoi
Summary: Some scenarios from tumblr user @perpetuallyconfusedgoose, about how bullshit Ladybug and Marinette are, and how unappreciated Chat Noir, Plagg, and Adrien are. Tikki isn't included cause she actually has scene's in the show where she tells Marinette off.Also, I made a Discord server just purely for Ladybug and Marinette haters. It's called : miraculous bullshit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ladybug fucks up bad, and Chat Noir gets the love he finally deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetually_Confused_Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetually_Confused_Goose/gifts).



[Link to tumblr ](https://perpetuallyconfusedgoose.tumblr.com/)

**scenario 1:  
Chat and Ladybug are meeting up and (Im not really sure i haven’t really thought this out lol) chat somehow has something of “Adriens”, which Marinette recognizes and is like “really chat are you trying to pretend to be Adrien Aggreste to get me to like you” or something along those lines and then they start arguing, which chat then reveals that he is in fact Adrien Aggreste. Ladybug is then super nice and apologetic and chats then like “fuck this Im out”  
**

* * *

**scenario 2:**  
**Adrien gets online therapy. His therapist knows about him being Chat Noir and stuff. This, in my mind, would definitely not be Marinette/Ladybug friendly. I imagine the therapist to be like Dr. Bright from the Bright Sessions (he's a doctor from the SCP fandom). Basically, he see's the toxicity coming from Alya, Nino and Marinette, becomes friends again with Chloé, who starts showing the side that she showed Adrien once upon a time, becomes friends with Nathaniel, and essentially a better and more socially skilled person. Good Father Gabriel, cause, this boy's gonna need some hugs.**

* * *

**scenario 3:  
** **Aizawa gets stuck in the Miraculous universe because reasons and, before he tries to get out, he gives Chat and Ladybug a few lectures on heroism because holy shit is no one teaching these kids? He would probably have a few words on Ladybug with holding information from Chat. After she doesn't change any shit, he contacts master fu (who somehow knew he was here), tells him to get a new ladybug and takes Adrien with him, where he is loved by class 1-A, the whole world, and even LOV, cause, he deserves love.**


End file.
